De leugen van de duisternis
by Semm
Summary: “Aah Kleinzoon.” Sprak de oude man. “Wat moet je dit keer?” sprak de jongen. “Je komt hier vast niet om gedag te zeggen.” Het liefst zou hij nu door de grond zakken, naar een plek waar niemand hem pijn kan doen. Maar in zijn leven bestond die plek niet!
1. The Phoenix and the Dragon

**HALLOTJES, WELKOM BIJ MIJN FANFICTION D,**

**Misschien zijn jullie gedwongen om dit te lezen snif Om jullie te martellen (OO)**

Om eerlijk te zijn heb ik al iets van 20 blaz. 9.000 woorden en ehm... geen idee wat meer.. 

**MAAR HET IS SLECHT Gaat in kleermaker zit zitten Daarom heb ik alles weer veranderd **

**En nog steeds kloppen de zinnen niet, en ik vindt ut nog steeds slecht.. Maar toch voor jullie allemaal**

Presenteert Samantje: : :

_De leugen van de duisternis!_

Maar nu eerst achter de schermen:

**Iedereen: Rent vluchtend weg voor hoofdstuk**

**Samantje: Aaah, kom op.. zo slecht is het ook weer niet!!**

**Iedereen: Zucht**

**Samantje: Doe niet zo flauw.. ik heb me best er echt op gedaan.**

**Tala komt binnen lopen Waar is iedereen?**

**Samantje: Wat doe jij hier? Je moet op over 6 minuten Kijkt op horloge**

**Tala: Niet.. ik heb nog een paar hoofdstukken!**

**Samantje: Zeg je tekst nou maar!**

**Tala: Samantje is niet de baas over beyblade of de rest van de plot.. loopt weg ... gelukkig maar!**

**Samantje: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ dit is mijn pot **

**--**

**De leugen van de duisternis**

**Hoofdstuk 1: The Phoenix And The Dragon**

**--**

Een vrouw en een man die achter elkaar aan rent, je kon het meer zweven noemen. Met gemak houden ze elkaar bij. Ze rennen alleen maar rondjes om elkaar heen. Meer doen ze niet. De vrouw, is bedroven onder vlammen, die je zou verbranden als je niet oppasten, ze was groot, mooi, net een grote vogel die klaar was om los te worden gelaten. Zij was de enige echte phoenix, de houder, heerseres van de vlammen, het vuur.

De man was blauw, lang, zijn ogen staarden naar zijn meester. Terwijl hij door de wind heen vliegt. Genietend, van al dat wind, het liefst zou hij het sterker maken, meer windkracht geven. Hij was de draak, een prachtige draak. De enigste die de wind in bedwang kon houden, de kracht kon geven en nemen. Hij bezat die gaven.

En nu zaten ze beiden te wachten tot hun meerster hun de opdracht geeft om iets te doen. Iets, het maakte hun niet een uit wat, als het maar iets was…

"Go Dranzer!!" riep de grootste jongen, hij had een brede borstkast, een sixpack die je door zijn T-shirt heen kon zien. Hij had blauw haar die alle kanten uit stak, achter op zijn rug werd zijn haar grijs kleurig. Dat was niet waarom iedereen dacht dat hij ouder was, dan hij eigenlijk was. Het was meer zijn houding. De houding die van 'het-kan-me-niks-schelen' of 'praat-niet-tegen-me' . En zijn lege ogen, die altijd branden met een klein, verborgen vlam. Zijn gezicht was net een masker, met 4 haaivinnen, op elke wang 2. De bijzonderste aan zijn uitlijk was zijn ogen. Zijn fel rode gekleurde ogen die tevoorschijn kwamen wanneer hij zijn ogen opende. Wanneer hij dat had gezegd, schoten zijn ogen op. "Maak het af. Volcanic Emission."

De phoenix steeg op, en ze bestond alleen nog maar uit vlammen. Hij vloog recht op naar de machtige draak toe.

De draak kijkt naar zijn eigen meester, voor een opdracht. Misschien een opdracht op opzij te gaan, voor een tegen aanval, het maakte de draak niet uit, als er maar een opdracht kwam, als hij maar iets kon doen. Maar zijn meester had anderen problemen. Hij kon niet de contractie opbrengen, om dragon te leiden, of te vertelen dat hij moest ontwijken.

"Tyson!" schreeuwt Kenny, de hersens van de groep. Een jongen zonder blade, maar wel met bitbeast. Hij wist alles, en als hij iets niet wist had hij altijd wel een manier om op te zoeken. Aan zijn uitlijk zag je meteen wat soort jongen het was. Hij was een volgens vele een nerd. Maar sommige waren er niet over eens. Oké, hij had een grote bril die bijna groter was dan zijn gezicht. Kleding die niemand echt iets vond, maar kom op dat is zijn smaak zouden vele zegen. Maar het maakte hem niet wat mensen van hem vonden. Als zijn bitbeast, Dizzy er bij was vond hij het prima. Dizzy zat gevangen in zijn laptop, en zoals vele anderen was zijn bitbeast zijn beste vriendin. "Je kan het kom op!"

Meestal was zo'n zin al genoeg om Tyson aan het werk te krijgen. Als hij zijn team niet had, of zijn vrienden, het ligt eraan hoe je het bekeek, zou hij nooit zo ver gekomen zijn. Tenminste niet zo ver als nu. Een klein zinnetje zoals 'Je kan het' hielp al.

Tyson was een luie jongen, die graag at. Maar als er een vriend in problemen zou zitten zou hij helpen. Hij zou alles doen voor vriendschap. Hij heeft ook blauw haar dat onder een petje alle kanten uit steekt. Zijn petje heeft hij op jonge leeftijd van zijn oudere broer gehad. Hij zag er niet echt bijzonder uit. Het enigste was de eeuwige glimlach, die alleen verdween, wanneer hij geïrriteerd, boos, beledigt of verdrietig was.

"Ik doe me best ook." antwoordt Tyson geïrriteerd, op dit moment vervaagde de glimlach als een zon die zich achter een wolk verstopte. "Kom op Dragon vecht terug! Je kan het."

De draak ontweek op de laatste moment de phoenix, of het niks was. De phoenix laat een gil van verwarring horen, voordat ze weer achter de draak gaat. De draak vliegt omhoog, de phoenix vliegt er achterna. Zonder dat de meester van de phoenix iets hoeft te doen, valt de phoenix weer aan. Hij knalt tegen de boven kant en werpt zo de machtige draak de arena uit.

Even is het stil tot de stilte wordt over nomen door gelach en geschreeuw.

"Gelukkig was dit maar een oefening." zei Kenny als ze de blade weer hebben opgepakt en in hun zaken hebben gedaan. "Je moet beter opletten."

"Jaha!! Dat probeer ik ook Chef." antwoordt Tyson hyper. "Wie wilt er nou?"

Niemand antwoord, de gelach vaagde weg. 2 teamgenoten fronste op hun vriend. Hadden ze het goed gehoord? Was hun vriend, Tyson vergeten dat ze terug moesten voor dat het eten wordt opgediend?

Max, een jongen die altijd suiker hyper was, bekeek zijn vriend of hij gek was. Half fronsend, half geamuseerd naar de uitdrukking van Tyson die veranderd van hoop naar verbaasdheid. Maar hij kon precies bedenken wat Tyson nu afvroeg. 'Waarom antwoord nou niemand?' Max s glimlach komt weer terug wanneer hij antwoord geeft.

"We zouden nu gaan eten bij je opa weet je nog?" Hij sloeg een arm om de schouder van Tyson heen. "Kom op." Hij trok zijn vriend mee. "Straks of zo kan het ook nog."

Tyson keek even bedenkelijk maar knikt dan. Hij kon zich die beloften nog herinneren. "Je hebt gelijk, buddy."

Met zen alles liepen ze naar Tyson s huis toe. Max en Tyson liepen voorop.

Ze deden 'Ik zie wat jij niet ziet en dat is..' alleen pech voor Max, kon Tyson het niet echt goed…

Daar achter kwamen Hilary, Kenny en Ray die in een gesprek zaten over de ultieme controle.

En helemaal achteraan liep Kai. Die liep erbij of hij diep in gedachten zat.

"Max, dat huis is niet blauw." Schreeuwden Tyson wanneer niemand het verwacht.

"Ik heb het over die gordijn." Schreeuwden Max. Zo ging het altijd, de een begon met gillen en de andere eindigde.

Na een kwartier liepen. Kwamen ze eindelijk bij de dojo terecht. Gramps kwam naar buiten liepen en glimlachte naar zijn kleinzoon. "Zijn jullie daar eindelijk?"

Tyson glimlacht terug naar zijn grootvader en knikt. "En is het eten al klaar?"

"Aanvallen." Riep Tyson wanneer de tafel eindelijk vol stond met eten. Aardappels, aardbijen, doperwten, worstjes en een kom soep staan nu verspreid over de tafelblad. Tyson is de eerste die zijn bord vol schept. Terwijl Kenny druk bezig is met het voorlezen van de regels. Na 10 minuten wanneer Tyson zijn bord leeg heeft leeg gegeten kijkt hij Kenny aan. Die is nog steeds druk aan het vertellen van dingen. Dan vindt Tyson dat het tijd wordt voor een vraag. Grof onderbreekt hij Kenny met; "Dus als ik het goed begrijp. Komen we nu een speler te kort."

"Ehm.. Zo komt dat er wel op neer." antwoord Kenny terwijl hij alles nog eens door leest. Op sommige stukken had hij zelf aantekeningen geschreven, voor de zekerheid. "Maar dat is toch niet zo'n probleem?" Benauwt keek hij de teamleider aan. Die opent 1 oog.

"Hn.. jullie weten vast wel iemand."

Ze staarden hun kapitein even aan, en dan glimlachen ze. Ray, de katachtige van de groep staarden nog steeds naar hun kapitein. Hij begreep het niet, ze wouden vrienden worden met hem, maar hij liet ze niet in. Ray voelde dat er iets was met Kai, misschien was het iets uit de verleden, of misschien laag het aan hun. Hij wist het niet. Maar zoals nu, dat hij naar Kai aan het kijken is ziet hij een jongen die zich gesloten heeft voor de wereld met een hele hoge muur, die te dik was geworden, om door gehakt te worden. Ray schudden zijn hoofd krachtig en staarden de anderen kant op. Hij had dit al een paar dagen dat hij bleef staren naar hun leider, kapitein. En hij moest er mee stoppen, maar hij wouw de mysterie die Kai voor hem geworden was ontrafelen. En dat lukte hem niet! Door zijn gedachten hoort hij gepraat door zijn vrienden. Hij schiet pas uit zijn gedachten wanneer hij Max hoort gillen;

"Het wordt tijd dat we Daichi weer eens er bij riepen." Hij keek er heel serieus bij.

Ray schiet in de lach. Ja dit was de bijzonderheid van Max. Gillen, schreeuwen maar ondertussen ook heel serieus kunnen zijn!

"Goed idee, Max!!" Antwoord Tyson terwijl hij de opschep vork alweer heeft opgepakt. Langzaam begint hij weer van alles op te pakken. "We gaan gelijk zoeken."

Ray keekt Tyson even onderzoekend aan. Was het wel zo'n goed idee? Tyson en Daichi waren als water en vuur, maar toch waren ze ook beste vrienden. Toch kon Daichi iets wat niemand kon, Tyson gek krijgen. En trouwens misschien was Daichi al naar huis, ze hadden nu al een week niks van hem gehoord.

"Waar moeten we zoeken?" vroeg Ray bedenkelijk, onbewust begon hij weer naar Kai te staren, die nog niks had gezegd, laat staan gegeten. Hij zat daar gewoon met zijn ogen dicht, in zijn eigen wereldje gekeerd. Waar niemand in paste. "Hopelijk is hij niet terug naar huis."

"Hij zei dat hij z'n blade wouw trainen." zei Max opeens. "Dus ik denk het park."

Ray wende zich weer tot Max toe. "Wanneer heeft hij dat gezegd?" Je kon duidelijk horen dat Ray verbaasd was. "Hij heeft al een week niks van hem laten horen!"

Max begon te lachen en staarden naar Ray. "Ik kwam hem vanochtend nog tegen toen ik bij me vader was."

Ray knikte langzaam, zijn ogen wende zich weer tot de plek waar hij al een paar uur op staarden.

**--**

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Ian komt kwaad aanlopen En waar ben ik in het verhaal?**

**Samantje: Boris ontvoerden je...**

**Ian: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Rent weg**

**Samantje: Draaid met ogen Grapje!!**

**Bryan: Jammer, hoopte eindelijk van hem af te zijn**

**Samantje: Dat is niet lief Bryan, ga je mond spoelen **

**Bryan: Verzin iets orsignaals a.u.b**

**Samantje: Of anders?**

**Bryan: Bel ik Boris.. hij houdt van moorden (6)**

**Samantje: OKE OKE!! Veeg je mond schoon ,**

**Bryan en Ian: Zucht**

**Samantje: Draait zich naar de lezers toe WOHOOO, Dit is mun eerste echte FF en weet je wat, het bevalt me wel XD  
Hopelijk vonden jullie het ook leuk, EN DENKT ER AAN VERGEET NIET TE REAGEREN!!**

**Bryan: Niet reageren, misschien als niemand leest, stopt deze fucking verhaal en zijn we eindelijk VRIJ!**

**Tala: Komt achter Bryan vandaan Ik zweer zij is erger dan BORIS!! REDT ONS!! WHAAAAA**

**De hele zaal is hysterisch gegaan..**

**Samantje: Staard met open mond Ze hebben nog niet eens iets hoeven doen.. MWHAHAHA GO BORIS GO.. **

**Wordt meegesleurd voor het gesticht MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WE OVERHEERSEN DE WERELD MWHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Where is Daichi?

**Mwhahahaha, IM BACK... (OO) Ziet iedereen vluchten..**

**Samantje: Is ut zo erg? XD **

**Iedereen: JAAAHAAAA!! **

**Samantje: (OO) Dus eigenlijk kan ik maar beter weggaan? Loopt er vandoor**

**Iedereen: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ZE IS EINDELIJK WEG, PARTY !! XD**

**Iemand zonder hersenen: Hier is de volgende hoofdstuk van Leugens van de duisternis :D**

**Samantje: Je vergeet de rest van de test!! Oeps... loopt snel weer weg**

**De gene zonder hersenen: Oh ja... Samantje is niet eigennaar van Beyblade of rest van de hele zooi mensen. .**

**Samantje verschijnt weer : En als ik dat wel had, dan ging ik de verhalen wereld overheersen MWHAHAHAHA :O. **

**De bladebreakers min Kai: Door met het verhaal!**

**--**

De leugen van de duisternis!

Hoofdstuk 2: Where Is Daichi?

**--**

"Daichi!!" riep Tyson als ze het park in liepen. Een paar kinderen keken om en schudde daarna hun hoofd. Overal op de hele wereld is Tyson de populairste jongen behalve hier in zijn buurt, daar ontliep de meeste mensen hem als het maar even kon. Soms kwamen er wel mensen naar hem toe om hem te vertelen dat hij goed kan blade, blabla en die onzin die iedereen hem vertelde. "Daichi, Geef antwoord."

Een paar bladeren ritselde en de eik achter hem kraakte. Geschrokken keek Tyson op, hopend dat Daichi achter hem zo staan. Maar nee, het gene wat hij gehoord had was Kai die in de boom was gaan zitten en met gesloten ogen tegen de boomstam aanleunde.

Dan uit het niks staat een kleine jongen met fel rood haar voor Tyson. "Yow Tyson." Tyson springt omhoog van schrikt wanneer hij Daichi ziet. "Wattis?"

"Niks." Antwoordt Tyson snel wanneer hij de pret lichtjes in de ogen van Daichi ziet. "We wouden vragen of je weer in onze team komt." hij begon te glimlachend, en de schrik van net was volledig vergeten. Daichi keek Tyson raar aan en begint dan op en neer te springen.

"Ik doe mee!! Ik doe Mee!!" galmt het door de park.

Max en Ray kijken glimlachend naar hen nieuwe Teamgenoot. Terwijl Tyson ook mee begint te doen. Max die al bijna suiker hyper was, volgde al snel. Na een paar minuten zitten er al veel mensen naar ze te wijzen en te lachen. Ook veel mensen blijven staan om te kijken of er wat gaat gebeuren. Maar als er niks gebeurd lopen ze weer weg.

Een knal achter hen maakt iedereen omkijken. Een paar vogels die net onder de boom zaten te eten vlogen omhoog. De bladebreakers bezefde dat hen kapitein niet meer in de boom zat.

"Daar gaan we weer." Tyson die niet precies wist wat er gebeurd was, of zijn vriend nou uit de boom was gevallen of gewoon was gesprongen. "Moet we hem niet gaan zoeken?"

Ray staarde nog steeds naar de boom. Een rilling liep over zijn wervelkolom. Wat was er gebeurd? Vast niet zo iets ergs kwam hij tot conclusie. "Nee, hij komt vanzelf wel weer terug."

"Wat jij wilt." antwoordt Tyson verbaasd. "Wanneer gaan we eigenlijk eten?" Iedereen zuchten en dachten allemaal: 'Is dat het enigste waar hij aan kan denken?'

"Straks Tyson, eerst gaan we trainen." zegt Kenny rustig. "Je moet nog veel leren."

"Toch niet weer naar school hé." vroeg Tyson en kijkt bang naar de plek waar zijn school staat.

"Nee Tyson." zucht Kenny. Tyson haalt opgelucht adem en pakt Dragon uit zijn zak.

"Wie durft het op te nemen tegen?" vroeg Tyson in het openbaar. "Of zijn jullie bang?"

"Ik wil wel!!" Een meisje van ongeveer 19 jaar kom achter een boom aangelopen. Haar licht blauwe haren gaan op en neer wanneer ze naar hen toe loopt. Ze heeft groene ogen met stukjes grijs er in. Ze draagt een wijde grijze sportbroek en een donker blauwe topje. "Als jij durft tenminste." Ze glimlacht, het is een verleidelijke glimlach, waar veel jongens voor zouden vallen..

"Kom maar op." riep Tyson hyper en rende naar voren. Hij greep de ripcord stevig vast en keek het meisje veel hopend aan. Het meisje deed het zelfde, maar ze keek Tyson niet aan. Ze bekeek de groep juist.

"1... 2... 3.. LET IT RIP." riep Dizzy vanuit de computer. "Dat heb ik altijd al een keer willen roepen."

Twee blade schieten de arena in. De witte blade schiet om de groene blade heen. Langzaam vermindert zijn vaart. De groene blade knalt tegen de witte blade aan en schiet weer weg.

"Go Zani." Gilt het meisje en de groene blade vliegt weer op Dragon af. Een grote blauwe vogel komt vrij. Ze spert haar mond open en een klagerend gezang stroomd door het park. De vogel vliegt de lucht in terwijl water van zijn vleugels druipt.

"Go Dragon." schreeuwde Tyson zo hard als hij kan.

De machtige winderige draak komt weer tevoorschijn. Draait zijn nek om en dan begint hij rondjes te spinnen. Een tornado zorgt ervoor dat ze de blades niet meer kunnen zien. Er vliegen hier en daar water spetters. Het geluid van een knal laat de bomen even trillen. Langzaam komen er twee blades te voorschijn. De groene blade wankelt terwijl de witte helemaal stil ligt.

"En de winnaar is.." verder kwam Kenny niet! "Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" Het meisje keek glimlacht naar Kenny.

"Kaily." antwoordt het meisje. "Jullie zijn toch de Bladebreakers?"

"Jep, dat zijn wij." antwoordt Max trots en keekt om zich heen. "Tenminste we missen er nu 1." Tyson die achter Max stond draaide met zijn ogen. "Typisch." mompelde hij.

"Dat had ik al door." glimlacht Kaily en ze begon Max aan te staren, haar glimlach vervaagde langzaam en haar gezicht verharder. "Waar is hij?"

Ray staarden haar nu ook aan. Hij zag dat haar gezicht verharderde. Hij wist dat het gek klonk maar ze leek zo op Kai. Je zou bijna denken… hij schudde zijn hoofd. Het kon niet waar zijn anders hadden ze het geweten. Of wouw hij dat ook verzwijgen net zoals al het anderen?

Tyson draaide met zijn ogen. "Ik kan geen gedachten lezen dus wie bedoel je?"

''Kai. Wie anders? Hij is de enigste die er nu niet is van de Bladebreakers" antwoorden ze vermoeiend leek het maar zo of waren ze echt zo dom? Even keek iedereen elkaar aan. Waarom zouden hen dat weten? Niemand wist waar Kai heen ging, wanneer hij plotseling verdween!

''Niemand weet dat Kaily." zei Ray. "Waarom wil je dat eigenlijk weten?"

Iedereen keek Kaily aan. Max slikte moeilijk, hij had het gevoel dat hij naar Kai staarden. De gezichtsuitdrukking waren nu precies het zelfde als die van Kai. Of was er iets anders wat je aan Kai liet denken?

"Dat zijn mijn zaken, mensen." zei Kaily en ze begon weer te glimlachend. "Maar ik ga nu." Zonder iets te zeggen draait ze zich om en loopt ze weg.

"Wacht." Kaily stopte en draaide zich om. Daichi bleef gelijk stilstaan en fronste. Wat was er gebeurd met dat lieve meisje? Hoe kwam het dat haar hele houding was veranderd? Kaily stond hun aan te kijken met ogen die alleen haat uitstraalde. Haar glimlach zag er nu sarcastisch uit. Ze had niks meer weg van Kai of van de Kaily van der net!

"Wat moet je?" riep ze fel. Ze waren allemaal verbaasd dat iemands houding zo kon veranderen in een draai omslag.

"ik wil ook een keer blade tegen je." zegt Daichi die zich niet zo makkelijk liet afslaan.

De gezichtsuitdrukking van Kaily verandert weer. De haat in haar ogen verdwenen en haar glimlach werd weer liever, vrolijker.

"Sorry jongen, nu niet." antwoord ze dan. "Kom morgen hier maar weer heen om 1 uur." Ze draaide zich om maar voor dat ze wegliep riep ze nog. "En neem nu heel je team mee. Daichi." over haar schouder.

"Dat zal wel lukken." antwoordt Daichi nadenkend. Zijn hersenen werken op top snelheid. Hoe kreeg hij Kai hier heen?

"Gaan we nou nog eten?" Tyson kijkt iedereen aan. Een glimp van hoop zie je duidelijk geschreven staan. Iedereen vroeg zich af of hij echt wel honger had na al die maaltijden!

"Goed idee maat." antwoordt Max.

"Heb ik toch altijd." zegt Tyson.

Max en Ray staren elkaar een tijdje aan en je hoort Daichi nog zachtjes fluisteren: 'Denk je'.'

"Je maakt hopelijk een grapje." zei Ray. Iedereen begon keihard te lachen behalve Tyson die verbaasd naar de anderen staarden.

Na een paar minuten, zaten ze aan een vierkanten tafel, die eigenlijk te klein is voor al het eten die nu besteld was. Een grote bak patat ligt voor Max neus, daarnaast ligt een half opgegeten frikadel. Daarnaast en voor de neus van Ray lag een klein bakje patat, eigenlijk het zelfde als Kenny. Tyson en Daichi delen samen een familie zak patat. 4 half opgegeten frikadellen liggen verspreid over de tafelblad.

"Zo hebben jullie honger?" Vraag een vrolijke stem achter ze. Ray draait zich langzaam om en duwt in zijn beweging Kenny bijna van zijn stoel. Kenny pakte snel de tafeblad vast om zijn evenwicht te behouden en keek toen boos naar Ray.

"Kaily? Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Max verbaasd die recht tegenover Ray en Kenny zat.

"kijken of me broer hier was." zegt Kaily schouder ophalend terwijl ze de tafel rond kijkt. "Maar hij zit in ieder geval niet bij zijn teamgenoten. Misschien is jullie band toch niet zo groot als me grootvader altijd dacht. Jammer hij had jullie graag nog een keer gezien." Ze mompelde de laatste tegen zichzelf. "Maar ja…!"

"Hoe bedoel? Kennen we hem dan?" vroeg Ray voorzichtig. Teamgenoot… maar iedereen was er toch van zijn team? Of… Hij voelde de bloed naar zijn hoofd stijgen. Hij was zijn kapitein vergeten, maar die had toch geen zus?

"Ik denk het wel, of je moet je eigen kapitein niet kennen. Maar dat lijkt me niet eens zo moeilijk als het om hem gaat." Kaily zuchten diep. "Ik moet hem iets over opa vertellen."

"Is hij eindelijk gestorven?" klonk een toonloze stem achter haar. Kaily verstijfde en draaide zich om. Haar ogen verbrede zich langzaam. "K…K…Kai?"

**--**

**Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, klifhanger **

**Tyson: Ik vraag me af wat Voltaire dit keer wilt.. misschien geeft ie wel gratis snoep!!**

**Samantje: Wat doe jij hier dan? GA JE SNOEPJES HALEN!!  
Hihihi... volgens mij mag de Demolition boys me niet meer... XD**

**De Demolition Boys: komen aan rennen met hooivorken WE WILLEN VRIJHEID..!! JIJ BORIS2!!**

**Samantje: Slik.. M...m..maar ju..llie z..zijn v..vrij!**

**Alle werk stopt YEAAH!! WE ZIJN VRIJ!! OP NAAR HUIS :D:D**

**Samantje: Fronst Nee he, moet ik weer iedereen gaan vangen voor de volgende hoofdstuk... Wens me geluk.. XD**


	3. A Bond By Sister and Brothe

En hier is Hoofdstuk 3, zijn jullie er klaar voor?

Iedereen op de 'fans' na: NEEEEHEEEE

Alle fans: Tuurlijk (OO)

Samantje: Oke!! Tyson kom hier en vertel hen wat je moet vertellen dat krijg je een koekje

Tyson: Samantje is niet de eigenaar van Beyblade of dat anderen, en ik ga nu me koekje halen :D

Samantje: Grijnst gemeen Als ik de eigennaar was maakte ik van Tyson een rustige jongen XD Arme Tyson.. Gooit koekje naar Tyson

--

De leugen van de Duisternis!

Hoofdstuk 3: A Bond By Sister and Brother.

"Hn." Hij opende 1 oog, de tweede volgde al snel. Innerlijk vloekte hij, hij moest moeilijk doen om zijn ademhaling en rust te behouden. Daar stond zijn zus in levende lijve, na 9 jaar uit beeld te verdwijnen... Na die dag, dat alles gebeurde durfde ze nog naar hem toe te komen?

Waarom had hij niet eerder zijn ogen open gedaan en gekeken wie daar stond dan er gelijk naar toe te liepen. Misschien kwam het door de opmerking die ze maakte, maar daar aan had hij moeten weten wie het was? Het liefst was hij weggerent of nog beter gewoon verdwenen!

"Hoe gaat het broertje?" Kai trok een wenkbrauw omhoog, ze had sneller haar kalmte terug gevonden dan hij dacht. "Lang geleden is het, hé. Ik heb je gemist kleintje."

Kaily wouw haar armen om haar broertje heen slaan wanneer Kai een stap achteruit deed. "Tijd heeft niks veranderd. En tijd zal niks veranderen."

"Wat bedoel je?" Maar op die vraag wordt geen antwoord gegeven. "Als je geen antwoordt wil geven, moet je het zelf weten." Kaily keek met een verbijsterde blik, hoe haar broer weg liep.

Tyson liep langzaam en onzeker naar haar toe.

"Waarom is hij boos?"

"Het was niet mijn schuld, het kwam door hem."

Maar zo snel liet Kaily het er niet bij zitten, ze zou en moest erachter komen wat haar broertje zo dwars zat. Daarom had ze hem de hele weg achtervolgt en de teamgenoten van Kai in de steek gelaten. Tot haar verbazing had ze wel ontdekt dat hij en zijn teamgenoten geen hechte band hadden. En je vroeg je af waarom dat haar verbaasde? Misschien kwam het wel van haar herinneringen van vroeger!

Toen deed hij alles voor vriendjes temaken. Het was niet makkelijk voor kinderen die reisde om vaste vrienden en vriendinnen te ontmoeten. Het was haar wel gelukt, een Grieks meisje, die ook reisde. Wonder bijwonder, zagen ze elkaar nog best vaak. Na een paar jaar verloren ze de helft van hun familie. Maar het was niet zo'n grote schrok voor haar geweest! Zij had Wendy als een grote steun gehad. Maar nu had ze haar vriendin al jaren niet gezien.

Ze vervloekte haar opa. Als hij niet haar werkgever was, liep ze hier nu ook niet. Stiekem wouw ze haar broer niet zien, maar ze moest zich aan haar missie houden.

Haar ogen focuste zich weer naar de omgeving. Ze zag een jongen tegen een muur aan zitten, zijn knieën waren op getrokken tot zijn borstkast, en zijn hoofd lag op zijn knieën. Kaily sloot haar ogen en probeerde de tranen tegen te houden. Ze was negen geweest, misschien net tien, toen de ongeluk gebeurden. Ze had haar vijf jarige broer toen ook zo gevonden. Met een medelevende blik was ze voor hem gaan zitten. Hij had uren haar aan lopen staren. Terwijl zij zelf begon te huilen... Maar een jaar later misschien wel minder dan een jaar veranderde alles.

Ze opende haar ogen en wreef in haar ogen. Ze wouw niet huilen, voor niemand, maar helemaal niet voor hem. Haar dierbare broertje, die niks anders dan last veroorzaakten. Door hem was haar hele leven een fout. Allemaal door hem, maar hij was gestraft. Dat wist ze, maar hij was nog lang niet goed genoeg gestrafd.

Ze liep met kleine stappen verder naar haar broertje toe. '_Waarom lieten jullie me alleen papa, mama?_' Haar ogen verbrede wanneer ze ontdenkt dat de worden van Kai kwamen.

Waarom veranderde hij zou als hij alleen was? Het moest gespeeld zijn! Kai was arrogant en egoïstisch, hij was een klootzak, die alleen aan zichzelf dacht. Dat had ze ontdenkt op die dag. Hij had nooit aan haar gedacht. Alleen aan zichzelf.

Maar nu was het haar buurt om toneel te spelen, alles voor haar missie.

Ze ging naast hem op haar knieën zitten. Hij staarden haar met lege ogen aan. De emotie van der net waren verdwenen. Ze staarden hem in zijn ogen. Het enigste dat ze zag waren twee zwarte tunnels waar geen einde aankwam.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" Waarom deed ze moeite om dat te vragen al sinds die dag, zou hij haar niet vertellen wat er aan de hand was. Hij zou zijn mond houden en haar aan staren.

Ze vroeg zich altijd af waarom hij dat deed? Maar diep van binnen wist ze het, hij was een klootzak. Hij wouw gewoon geen woorden aan haar besteden. Hij dacht dat ze te zwak was om mee te praten...

Ze had de dwang om haar hand op zijn hoofd te leggen en hem te troosten. Maar waarom zou ze dat doen? Hij dacht toch alleen maar aan zichzelf! Misschien kwam het door vroeger, of was het 1 van haar zusters instinkt.

Ze schudde die gedachten van haar af en staarden hem weer aan.

Zijn lippen vormde 'Dranzer'

"Wat is er met Dranzer?"

Hij sloot zijn ogen en zuchten vermoeiend. Waarom riep hij om Dranzer? Hij had de vlammen nodig, het voelde nu of er geen warmte meer bestond. Waar was Dranzer? Niet in zijn zak, dat klopte! Hij had het net nog laten spinnen, lag het voor hem? Maar waarom kon hij Dranzer niet meer voelen? Een rilling klom via zijn rug omhoog.

Het voelde of iemand een glas koud water over hem heen had gegooid. Hij had Dranzer nodig, zij zou hem kunnen opwarmen. Dat deed ze altijd...

Zijn lippen vormde weer 'Dranzer'.

Kaily begreep het niet waarom maar een vlaag van bezorgdheid gleed door haar heen. Was ze zo goed in haar rol dat ze dat ook voelde? Of was het toch geen gemaakte bezorgdheid.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. Het kon niet, hij verarden haar. Ze ging op haar knieën zitten en legde haar hand op de grond neer. Aan haar vingertoppen voelde ze een stukje ijzer. Met nieuwsgierige ogen staarden ze naar het ding voor zich.

Een blauwe blade, met een phoeniks in de midden, lag voor haar hand. Haar ogen verbrede, Dranzer! Waarom lag hij hier? En niet in de zak van Kai. Waarschijnlijk was hij Dranzer zat. Ze luisterde misschien wel, maar was toch niet zo sterk zoals hij hoopte en was toen weg gegooid! Maar ze kon niks zeggen, ze moest in haar rol blijven, hoe moeilijk het soms ook was.

"Waarom ligt Dranzer hier?"

Kai staarden haar verast, verwarrend aan. Maar van de buiten kant keek hij nog precies het zelfde. Ja, waarom ligt ze daar? Hij wist het zelf eigenlijk niet eens. Tja, omdat hij niet hier ligt. Maar waarom lag ze niet hier. Omdat hij de kracht niet kon op makken om op te staan.

"Omdat hij niet hier ligt." Hij fronste innerlijk, daardoor klonk het bitterde dan het bedoelt was.

Kaily staarden met kwade ogen haar broertje aan. Waarom deed hij altijd zo hatelijk? Ze wist dat ook wel, dat hij daar niet lag. "Bedankt voor de vriendelijke commentaar."

Ze keek hoe Kai langzaam zijn hoofd optilden en recht op ging zetten. Ze kon de warmte bijna van hem zien afstralen. Zijn wangen hadden een rode vloed. Maar toch deed ze of ze niks merkte. Hij zou moeten leiden, net zoals zij had gedaan!

"Hn?" Hij keek haar bedenkelijk aan. Lieve, aardige antwoorden wat had je daar nou aan? Als je altijd lieve, aardige antwoorden moest geven dan wist je toch nooit de waarheid? En daar ging het toch om? Om de waarheid! "Het is toch de waarheid."

Wankelend stond hij op en rapte Dranzer op. Een warme gloed stroomde door hem heen. Maar de kou verdween niet. Even had hij het gevoel dat hij black Dranzer in zij handen had, behalve van Dranzer.

"We worden toch niet slim?" Ze had het er uit voor dat ze er erg in had. "Wat is er toch met je?"

"Doe niet of je het niet weet." Maar door die vraag is hij gaan twijfelen. Wat was er met hem? Hij wist het zelf niet eens. Niet nu, misschien later zou hij er achter komen. Maar wat als dat niet gebeurd? Verward liep hij weg. Wat was er mis met hem? Was het zijn gedrag die ze bedoelde of iets anders?

Kaily vloekte binnensmond. Hij deed het weer. Hij liep gewoon weer weg. Had ze wat verkeerds gedaan? Ze voelde iets nats over haar wangen lopen. Tranen? Waarom nu?

"Wat is er toch met jou Kai? Dat mij altijd stuk krijgt?"

--

**En dat was hoofdstuk 3 alweer!!**

**Kai: Geeft death-glare Hoe durf je!?**

Samantje: Durf ik wat o almachtige Kai?

**Kai: Haar er bij betrekken! Haar, waarom kon het niet de paashaas zijn?**

**Samantje: Aaah kom op de paashaas en Voltaire die samen werken (OO) De wonderen zijn de werelden nog niet uit!**

**Kai: Draait zich om en loopt naar de demolition boys toeFuisterd wat in Talas oor**

**De Demelition boys: KnikkenEn komen met hooistokken aangerent**

**Samantje: NEEEEE NIET WEER :O**

**Tala: MWHAHAHA Mijn wraak is zoet Boris2**

**Samantje: Slikt Wat heb ik ooit gedaan mijn aller liefste TALA?**

**Tala: Fronst Ehm... ehm... Gemeen zijn voor mijn aller liefste Bry. Grijnst**

**De Bladebreakers: Jij en bryan? Vertel... !!**

**Samantje: Keert zich naar de lezers Nou dat was het weer en tot de volgende keer!! :D**


	4. Mysteri and Drunki drunk

**Halliiii... HALLII xDxD**

**Samantje: Hallaueh, welkom bij men 4de hoofdstuk.. na al die dagen wachten en wachten en wachten en wachten... :D En iedereen nog bedankt die hebben gelezen.. :D DANKDANKDANKDANKDANKDANKDANKDANKDANK!!**

**Tala: SHUT UP !! IK KAN MIJN CYBORG KANT NIET HOREN!!**

**Samantje: (O.O) Heb je die ook nog? GAAF!**

**Tala: - Rolt met ogen - Hm.**

Tyson: HEY Dat is Kai's tekst!!

**Tala: Niet Kai zegt 'Hn' en ik zei 'Hm', daar zit toch een hele duidelijke verschil in!!**

Samantje: Als jij het zegt.. Vertel je tekst nou maar Tala.. of ik bel Boris!

**Tala: -death glare- Oke lezers, Samantje ownt ons allemaal niet alleen deze verdomde plot ownt zij, alleen omdat zij die damn WORD op haar computer heeft staan, zodat ze deze fucktup verhaal kon schrijven.. die ons leven verschrikkelijk maakt.. Maar go on met het verhaal..**

De leugen van de Duisternis!

Hoofdstuk 4: Mysteri and Drunki drunk..

"Hoe laat is het?" vroeg Ray die het boek: the history of Beyblade weglegde. Ze zaten nu al drie uur in de dojo terwijl het buiten stort regende. Soms zag je ook een lichtflits die de kamer verlichten. Een tak sloeg tegen het raam aan en vermoeiend keek Tyson op.

"Hoe moet ik dat weten?" hoorde je hem muteren.

Max die tegen de muur aan lag met een stapel kaarten voor hem, draaide zijn ogen. "Waarom antwoordt je dan?"

Tyson haalde zijn schouders op en deed zijn ogen dicht. "Er is niks anders te doen…"

"5 uur." antwoorden Kenny terwijl hij bedenkelijk naar zijn laptop kijkt. Hij was nu al 20 minuten een dam spelletje aan het doen. En hij was nu al voor de derde keer zwart, en hij had nu al 7 keer verloren. En dat in 20 minuten… was dat niet zo goed.. Maar Dizzy had het lekker makkelijk vertelde hij zichzelf nu ook al 20 minuten lang. Zij was een computer… . "Hey! Je had net nog 5 stenen en nu nog maar 1! DIZZY JE SPEELT TOCH NIET VALS?"

"Hoe kan een computer vals spelen." zei Dizzy terug. Kenny zuchten, misschien was het niet slim om met een computer te dammen. En misschien liet ze wel stenen verdwijnen. Zij zat in de computer en kon alles met een computer, hij niet.

"Zijn jullie nou nog steeds aan het dammen?" schreeuwt Max opeens terwijl hij opspringt. "20 minuten dammen is te veel man!" Max begon te grinniken. "Ga iets nuttig doen, zoals Tyson bijvoorbeeld."

Ray keek naar Tyson en begon ook te lachen. "Of als Kai." Of er een kanon was afgevuurd zat Tyson recht overeind.

"Waar is hij eigenlijk?'' Iedereen haalde hun schouders op. Tyson schudde zichtbaar zijn hoofd. "We weten eigenlijk helemaal niks over hem he." Ray keek hem met een triest glimlach aan.

"Ik bedoel," ging Tyson verder. "Hij is opeens weg en dan staat zijn zus voor onze neus, en zegt iets over Voltaire…" Hij onderbrak zichzelf. "Denk je dat ze met Voltaire samen wraak willen nemen?" Max keek of hij een bak met vliegen had ingeslikt.

"Maar ze leek zo aardig." Zei hij toen. "Sorry Ty, ik geloof je niet."

Ray integendeel begon er over na te denken. Wat als dat waar was? Als ze samen werkte met Voltaire, waarom maakte ze zich dan zo zorgen om Kai? Maar waarom liet ze met sommige zinnen door schijnen dat Tyson wel eens gelijk kon hebben? "Kenny?"

Kenny keek gelijk op toen zijn naam werd genoemd. Hij had niet naar het gesprek geluisterd maar was verder gegaan met zijn spel. "Ja?"

"Zoek eens iets op over Kaily." Kenny staarden hem verbaasd en niet begrijpend aan. "Alles wil ik weten, van haar jeugd tot haar blade vaardigheden."

"Waarom?" vroeg Kenny terwijl hij begon te tikken op zijn laptop. "Wat bereik je er mee?"

"Info voor Daichi en misschien antwoord op de vraag van Tyson." Antwoorden Ray schouder ophalend. En misschien de geheim van Kai voegde hij toe in zijn hoofd.

Ze staarden Kenny de hele tijd aan. Na een paar minuten tikken, nou ja een paar minuten? Het waren er misschien al 10 voor bij, keek hij op van zijn beeldscherm.

"Ik heb het." Bijna alle Bladebreakers gingen er om heen staan en lazen mee.

Toen kon de ze nog niet weten wat ze zouden ondekken, misschien nog wel meer raadsels gaf dan iets op te lossen. Of dat het misschien wel vervelend was voor hun kapitein dat ze in zijn leven zaten te graven voor antwoorden, die hij nog niet geven wouw. O nee, niemand dacht op dit moment aan hem, ze dachten alleen maar aan antwoorden.

_**Naam: Kaily Hiwatari**_

Leeftijd: 19 jaar

_**Geslacht: Vrouw**_

Scholen: Basisschool de Vliegenvanger, De hoge school HNV.

Werk: BioVolt

Email adres:

Woonplaats: Rusland

Ouders: Vader: Alexander Hiwatari(32+), Moeder: Sandra Hiwatari(28+).

Grootouders/Vader: Grootvader: Voltaire Hiwatari(58), Grootmoeder: Leila Hiwatari(40+)

Grootouders/Moeder: Grootvader: Jonathan Senderson(47+), Grootmoeder: Jane Senderson(44+)

Broers/Zussen: Broer: Kai Hiwatari(15), Zus: Diana Hiwatari(3+)

Wettige voogd: Mevr. J. N. Jeaner en Mn. K. Jeaner

Stiefzus: Wendy Jeaner

Beste vrienden: Wendy, Nick, Sonja en Jen

_**Commentaar van Kaily: Allo mensjes D,  
Welkom bij mijn informatie – bron. Meer informatie ga ik niet verder geven, misschien wil ik nog wel vertellen dat men eerste kat Tii heten. Leuke naam he XD. Maar dit was het wel weer. Nou doeg (a)!**_

_(+ bij de leeftijd betekend dat, dat de leeftijd is wanneer hij/zij is overleden.)_

_Laatste update 19-06-'08_

Nadat ze alles gelezen hadden viel er een ongemakkelijke stilte. Hoe was de helft van hun familie omgekomen?

Ray las alles nog een keer door.

_**Werk: Biovolt**_! Betekende dat ze toch samen werkte met Voltaire? Of was zij ook de slachtoffer van de daden van Voltaire, net zoals Kai was geweest.

Misschien moest hij het gewoon vragen. Hij bekeek de tekst nog 1x en stopte bij _Kai(15)_ , het was een link dat wist hij… Maar wat zou hij krijgen als hij er op drukte?

"En haar talent in blade dan?" verbreekt Max de stilte.

Ray keek naar Max. Ging het hem alleen om blade, niet wat voor gevaar ze zou kunnen zijn? Wat maakte hem het eigenlijk uit? Waarom maakte hij zich eigenlijk zo'n zorgen om Kai? Hij bleef zichzelf vertellen dat dat kwam omdat hij verder niemand had. Voor hun allemaal kwam wel eens een familie lid of vriend langs, maar niet voor Kai. Wat kon hem het eindelijk schelen. Het zijn, zijn zaken niet!

"Stond nergens." antwoordt Kenny zenuwachtig. Hij was bang dat Kaily of Kai opeens binnen komen. Op wie zouden ze al eerste boos worden? Op hem, omdat hij gezocht had of gelijk op iedereen tegelijk. Hij voelde hoe Tyson achter hem kwam staan.

"Ja?" Tyson wees naar de scherm en glimlacht.  
  
"onderstreept is een link, toch?" Wanneer Kenny knikt gaat Tyson verder. "Klik eens op Kais naam."

Ray glimlachte, iemand dacht met hem mee. Maar waarom wouw Tyson weten wat er te voorschijn kwam als ze op hun kapiteins naam drukte?  
"Waarom?" zonder het te beseffen vroeg hij het hard op. Tyson draaide met zijn ogen en staarden Ray aan.

"Misschien ontdekken we wel iets over hem." Ray knikte langzaam. De zelfde rede als hem dus!

Goed idee." Hoorde ze Max nog fluisteren. Met een trillerige hand drukte Kenny op de naam van Kai.

**Naam: Kai Hiwatari**

Leeftijd: 6 jaar

**Geslacht: Jongen**

Scholen: NVM (Niet vermeld)

**Email adres: ?**

Woonplaats: Rusland , Japan. (1993/1999)

Ouders: Vader: Alexander Hiwatari(32+), Moeder: Sandra Hiwatari(28+).

Grootouders/Vader: Grootvader: Voltaire Hiwatari(51), Grootmoeder: Leila Hiwatari(40+)

Grootouders/Moeder: Grootvader: Jonathan Senderson(47+), Grootmoeder: Jane Senderson(44+)

Broers/Zussen: Zussen: Kaily Hiwatari(10), Diana Hiwatari(3+)

Wettige voogd: Mevr. R Logan en Mn. H Logan (1998), Mevr. P Ji (1998), Mn L Littles (1999), Mevr. N Bleamer en Mn O J Bleamer (1999) Mevr. Anoniem en Mn. Anoniem (2000) …

Beste vrienden: Als jij de beste vriend van mijn neefje bent/was asjeblieft antwoord dan!

Commentaar van Kai: Update van 2000 Maart: Hallo, ik ben Brenda en ben het nicht van Kai. Hij verdween in een paar maanden geleden uit het huis van Anoniem, we noemen ze zo omdat ze niet bekend wouden worden gemaakt. Sinds die dag hebben we mijn kleine vriend nooit meer gezien. Ik en men broers missen hem verschrikkelijk. Als u weet waar hij is wilt u het me dan laten weten? Hij heeft net een zware tijd achter de rug en kan daardoor erg terug getrokken zijn.  
Groeten van Ons. Als je hem vind email dan naar: .  
Alvast bedankt!!

**Update van 2001 Juni: Lieve neef, ik hoop dat alles goed gaat, iedereen zegt dat je niet meer op de wereld bent, Maar wij geloven ze niet! We weten dat je daar ergens bent, en hopen dat je weer veilig thuis komt ooit! We wachten voor altijd op je! En misschien zijn we te laat, maar voor ons ben je er altijd.**

_**(+ bij de leeftijd betekend dat, dat de leeftijd is wanneer hij/zij is overleden.)**_

**Laatste update 12-12-'01**

Niemand durfde nog wat te zeggen. Iedereen had spijt dat ze op Kai s naam hadden gedrukt. Ze hadden dingen ontdenkt, die te erg waren om het te kunnen verwerken.

Hij was gemist geweest, hij was vroeger een slachttoffer van ontvoering! Maar waarom had er negens bij gestaan dat hij al terug gevonden was. Ze keken elkaar angstig aan.

Op dit moment dacht iedereen het zelfde. _'Is hij ooit terug gekeerd naar zijn familie.'_

Maar dat moest wel, hij had die 3 jaar bij Voltaire gewoond, bedacht Ray zich. Maar wat als Voltaire de ontvoeder was. Nee, dacht hij meteen. Voltaire was gestoord, misschien erger dan dat. Maar zelfs dat kon hij toch niet maken, tegen zijn eigen bloed en vlees.

Tyson was de eerste die de stilte durfde te verbreken. "Wat over Kaily s blade vaardigheden?"

Hij durfde het niet over Kai te hebben. Hij was 5 of 6 geweest toen hij werd ontvoerd. Wat hem was opgevallen was dat hij niet meer bij familie had gewoond.

Maar bij mensen, misschien wel mensen die hij niet eens kon. Door de volgende gedachten kreeg hij nog meer medelijden met zijn kapitein.

Kai was wees, hij had geen ouders meer! En Tyson wist hoe erg het was om geen moeder te hebben, de zijne was ook overleden!

"Ik kan nog wel even doorzoeken." Opperde Kenny die het liefst van alles af wouw zijn. Hij wouw eigenlijk niet verder zoeken in de verleden van de familie Hiwatari.

"Zoek niet verder." Kenny snakte gelijk naar adem. Hij kroop bijna in elkaar. Hij was ontdekt, nu zou hij iets meemaken, tenminste dat dacht Kenny. Langzaam draait hij zich om, hoofd nog steeds gebogen. Als hij iemand hoort lachen durft hij weer op te kijken. Kaily staat in de deur opening. Ze zat op haar lip te bijten.

"Mag ik iets vragen?"

"Vraag maar." antwoorden Ray schouder ophalend. "Wij antwoorden denk ik wel." Hij verwachte een vraag over hun blades… en daar hadden ze geen geheimen over!

"Is mijn broer hier ergens?."

Nadat de vraag eruit is, fronst Ray. Deze vraag had hij echt niet verwacht. Volgens hem was de broer/zus band niet echt sterk geweest. Hij zag dat haar wangen langzaam rood kleurde.

"Kom op, ik moet het weten." Fluisterde ze snel wanneer niemand antwoorden.

"Niet dat we weten, hij is al de hele middag weg." antwoordt Ray. "Of hij is stiekem thuis gekomen, maar ik denk niet dat hij dat snel zou doen, al verwacht ik ook niet van hem, dat hij hoi zou komen zeggen…"

Kaily begon te grinniken. "Nee, dat denk ik ook niet."

"Ik denk dat als je hem wilt vinden dat je hem zal moeten gaan zoeken..." zei Max makkelijk. "En anders morgen terug komen. Misschien is hij er dan wel."

"Shit." vloekte Kaily en ze gaf de muur achter zich een trap. Ze vloekte nog een paar keer en sloeg de muur bij elke keer dat ze vloekte. Ze voelde steeds meer woede en bezorgdheid in zich op borrelen. De woede was voor zich zelf, en de bezorgdheid voor Kai. Daarom was ze ook boos op zichzelf. Ze mocht niet bezorgd zijn over hem!!

Kenny begon op zijn lip te bijten en begon op zijn toetsenbord te rammen. Na een seconde glimlacht hij gelukkig.

"Ik weet waar hij is," Als ze niks terug zegt gaat hij verder. "In de nationale park."

Kaily fronste, zat hij daar nou nog steeds? Hij had zeker tijd teveel of zo? "Dan ga ik er maar weer eens."

"Wij gaan mee!" verklaarden Tyson meteen. "Ik wil weten waarom hij zou lang weg blijft." Hij deed of hij moest huilen. "Wij hebben ook gevoel hoor."

In zijn ooghoeken keek hij naar Max. Hij hoopte eigenlijk, dat Max weer zou lachen, maar dat deed hij niet. Kaily keek hem een tijdje aan.

"Je hebt gelijk, we hebben allemaal gevoel." Mompelt ze dan. "Zelfs hij…" Weer begon ze op haar lippen te bijten. "Maar waarom doet hij alsof hij geen gevoel hebt?" Ze begon met een snelle pas te lopen.

(Bij het meertje aangekomen.)

Wanneer ze aankomt ziet ze een jongen voor een hek staan. Zijn handen had de hek vast gegrepen. Van de plek waar zij keek, leek het of hij moeite moest doen om overeind te blijven staan. Wat haar ook op viel was de blauwe blade die om hem heen spinde.

"Kai," riep Kaily en loopt naar hem toe.

Kai houde zich nog steeds vast als hij zich omdraait. Zijn ogen waren dicht, en aan alles leek normaal, op zijn diepe ademhaling en de warmte die hij uitstraalde na.

Kaily slikte, ze kon er niks aan doen maar ze wouw hem helpen… Misschien had hij genoeg straf gehad. Innerlijk schudde Kaily haar hoofd, Kai zou nooit genoeg gestraft kunnen worden.

"Ja?" Zijn stem klonk hees en pijnlijk.

Innerlijke grinnikte Kaily, opa zou het makkelijk hebben, nu Kai ziek aan het worden was! Ze zouden geen moeite hebben om hem mee te nemen!!

Ze gebaarden naar de anderen dat ze even weg moesten gaan.

"Ik wil je spreken en wel nu." Gaat ze verder. "Waarom ben je zo boos op mij? Ik heb recht om boos op jou te zijn! Niet anders om!!"

Kai begon te lachen, Alleen veranderde die lachen al snel om in hoesten.

"Misschien wel, ik weet het niet meer. Ik heb heel me leven te horen gekregen dat het mijn schuld is, weet je wat alleen zo raar is?" Zijn stem was zacht en nauwelijks hoorbaar.

Kaily kon alcohol ruiken wanneer hij praatte. Maar als je ziek was, zou je toch geen alcohol drinken? Of misschien deed maar alsof, zoals altijd! Zonder op antwoordt te wachten ging hij verder.

"Ik herinner het me dat er iets anders is gebeurd. Alleen het is een beetje wazig op dit moment. Misschien had ik die tweede fles wodka moeten laten staan." Kaily bekeek hem grondig. Oh ja, je kon meteen zien dat hij gedronken had!

"Hoe herinner jij het dan? Ik herinner me het als dat je me liet liggen, ik was stervende op dat moment!" Snauwde Kaily. "Het is dat Opa me kwam helpen, en me een huis gaf!"

"Het is opa die je liet sterven.." Kai begon te grijnzen. "Die nacht heb ik wel geleerd dat je niet veel kan als je vastgebonden ben."

"Vastgebonden?" Kaily stopte verbaasd. "Maar… maar…"

Kai knikte. "Ja, maar veel ken ik me niet meer herinneringen, en wat ik nog weet wil ik niet met je delen."

"Je kan me toch wel iets vertellen?" wantrouwig had Kaily naar zijn verhaal geluisterd. Bedenkelijk keek Kai haar kant uit.

"Het enigste wat ik zeggen kan, is dat je aan mij je leven te danken heb." Deze zin maakte Kaily pissig.

"Me leven aan jou te danken? Je had me daar laten liggen, ik had dood kunnen zijn!"

"Nee," hij schudde langzaam zijn hoofd. "Maar ik had je niet mee kunnen nemen." Haar ogen verbrede.

"En waarom niet?" ze kreeg nu een hele anderen verhaal te horen, die ze van opa had gehoord.

Maar waarom wist ze niet, maar deze verhaal klonk als de waarheid. De blik van Kai verduisterde.

"Na die dag heb ik nooit meer de daglicht gezien. " Zijn hand ging langzaam naar zijn hoofd, en daardoor verloor hij zijn evenwicht. Hij zat nu op de grond met zijn hoofd in zijn handen.

Kaily stond er besluitloos naast. Moest ze helpen ja of nee? Nu ze de waarheid wist, werd haar missie er makkelijker of moeilijker op?

Maar toch liet ze zich naast hem op haar hruken zakken. "Wat is er?"

"Ga weg.." fluisterde hij zacht. "Ga weg! Asjeblieft laat me gewoon alleen!"

Een herinnering stroomde zijn hoofd binnen. Het gebeurden vaker, maar waarom deed deze herinnering zo'n pijn?

--

**Samantje: Sorry als Kai een beetje ooc is maar hij is dronken en dronken mensen spreken altijd de waarheid. . Zucht..  
Nou dt was Hoofdstuk 4 hopelijk vonden jullie het een beetje goed,.. :D:D Bye..**


	5. Waarheid en Leugens

**De leugen van de Duisternis**

Hoofdstuk 5: Waarheid of leugens?

Kaily legde haar hand op zijn schouders, op het moment dat hij slap in haar armen bleef liggen. Zachtjes begon Kaily te huilen. Daar zat ze dan, met haar kleine broertje die bewusteloos in haar armen lag. En ze kreeg net te horen dat ze de verkeerde had gehaat… 9 jaar lang… maar ze durfde Voltaire niet te negeren…

"Bladebreakers zijn jullie daar nog ergens?" schreeuwden ze wanhopig.

Tyson en Ray kwamen gelijk aangerent maar stopte al snel wanneer ze Kaily zagen zitten met Kai in haar armen.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Ray. Door die vraag begon Kaily nog harder te huilen.

"Ik weet het niet! Echt niet! Hij viel opeens en zei iets en toen lag hij zoohooo..." Het was niks voor haar maar nu begon ze zelfs nog luider te snikken. "Ik kan me eigen broertje niet eens helpen, alleen maar door iets wat grootvader heeft gezegd. Ik hem verraden en ik ging het weer doen! Ik ben zelf de slachtoffer geworden… Ik weet niet meer wat ik moet doen, "

Ray liet zich naast zijn kapitein zakken. Hij draaide hem langzaam om. Als zijn hand tegen de voorhoofd van Kai aan komt, trekt hij hem meteen weg. "Hij is ziek."

Kaily knikte door een maar snikken heen. "Ik wist zelfs dat hij erger dan ziek was! Maar ik deed niks, alleen maar omdat ik dacht en nu…"

"Voltaire gestuurd." Kreunde Kai in een koortsachtige slaap. Een gil bleef in zijn keel hangen.

Kaily vervloekte zichzelf, van toneel is het naar de realiteit gegaan. Ze keek hoe Ray moeilijk deed om hem wakker te maken. Hij keek Kaily aan.

"Hoe bedoel je erger dan ziek?"

"Hij was bezopen…" antwoorden Kaily bitter. Ze was weer argwaan tegen haar broertje aan het koesteren.

Hij moest gelogen hebben, ze hield van haar opa, en die zou nooit liegen…

Alleen nu hij daar zo op de grond lag, brak haar hart. Ze moest denken aan vroeger. Toen haar ouders nog leefden, en ze samen naar de bossen gingen.

Kai was net 4 en haar zusje Diana, net een half jaar. Zij zelf was al 8 of 7 dat kon ze zich niet meer herinneren. Haar vader fluisterden tegen haar moeder wat en die fronste en knikte toen.

Haar kleine broertje had niks door gehad en trok haar mee richting de bomen. 'Waar breng je me naar toe Kai?' hoorde ze zichzelf weer vragen.

'Kai niet zeggen, want Kai wilt zijn verassing niet verraden. ' Had hij geantwoord. Kaily glimlachte, haar broertje had altijd een bijzondere manier van praten. Na een paar minuten rennen, stopte ze bij een grote oude eik. 'Kai wilt dit aan Kaily geven.' Hij wees naar de een dikke tak. Een bloemenkrans hing eraan. 'Kai het samen gemaakt met mama.'

Kaily had geglimlacht toen ze de bloemenkrans had gepakt. 'Dank je wel kleintje.'

Opeens begon hij te hoesten. Kaily was zich rot geschrokken het klonk of hij aan het stikken was. Na een paar minuten was hij al slap neergevallen. Huilend was ze naar haar ouders gerend. 'Denk je dat we een ambulance moeten bellen?' hoorde ze haar vader weer zeggen.

''Moeten we denk je een ambulance bellen?" Ze keek op toen ze zichzelf hoorden praten. Ze zag nog net Tyson zijn hoofd schudden. en wierp haar een glimlach.

"Ik heb me opa gebeld," begon Tyson. "Die pikt ons op en dan kan jij alles uitleggen."

Kaily schudde haar hoofd. "Kai moet er bij zijn." Want ik weet de helft niet eens meer…

"Waarom?" Ray staarden haar verbaasd aan. Kaily gaf hem een klein verdrietig glimlachje.

"Ik ken alleen de leugen, niet het verhaal." Ze weende haar hoofd van Ray af, en staarden naar de grond. "Ik weet eigenlijk helemaal niks, alles wat ik dacht te weten waren leugens… en daardoor liet ik hem alleen, 9 jaar.. Ik liet een jongentje van 6 jaar aan zijn eigen lot over. Ik verranden hem…." Het leek net of ze in zichzelf zat te praten.

Een blauwe auto naderde. Hiro stapte de auto uit. Tyson liep op hem af. "Ik had gramps gebeld niet jou!"

Hiro haalden lachend zijn schouders op. "Hij had het druk en iemand moest jou helpen," hij stopte even. "Waar is de gewonde?"

"Hier!!" Schreeuwden Ray terwijl hij Kai begon op te tillen. Tyson grinnikte.

"Zwaar he!"

Maar Ray schudde zijn hoofd. "Hij is ligt." Hij legt Kai in de auto en stapt een stukje opzij. "Ga maar Kaily." Ze kijkt hem glimlachend aan en kruipt er dan naast. Ray gaat weer daar naast zitten, zodat Hiro en Tyson helemaal voorin kunnen zitten. Het is een tijdje stil, je hoorde alleen maar gekreun van Kai.

Kaily fronste, wat zou haar broer nu meemaken. Ze dacht terug aan de worden van net, zou dat betekende dat dit een herinnering is? "Wat zou hij nu dromen?"

--

_"Wat doe jij hier?" snauwde een stem achter hem. "Na 6__e__ niemand meer op de gangen. En trouwens van meester Boris heb ik gehoord dat je straf had."_

Kai draaide zich om en keek recht in de ogen van een bewaker...

"Nog nooit geweten dat Boris men meester is." Waagde hij om te zeggen. "Maar jij bent vast weer zo'n hond van hem."

"Hoe durf je de man die jou heeft opgevoed te beledigen!! Hij gaf je eten, een bed!!" Hij gaf Kai een knal in zijn gezicht. "Zonder hem was jij nu een straatrat." Maar Kai schudde zijn hoofd.

"ik ben hier door Voltaire gestuurd." Hij keek op wanneer iemand hem naar een kamer trok. Een kamer waar zijn nachtmerrie pas begon. Hij sloot zijn ogen langzaam wanneer een pijnschoot door zijn benen schoten en zijn knieën het begaven. Zijn armen vingen de klap op en zijn hoofd liet hij op zijn armen zakken. Pijn, de eeuwige pijn, pijn die hem nooit alleen wouw laten. Zijn lichaam viel naar de zijkant toe wanneer weer iemand een voet in zijn lichaam gooit. Een zachte gil blijft in zijn mond hangen. Als gelach zijn oren vervullen doet hij langzaam zijn ogen open. Een glimlach vormde langzaam op zijn lippen. O ja, hij wist precies hoe hij Boris, Voltaire en andere mensen hier boos kan/kon maken. Met wankelende benen kwam hij overeind.

"Boris, heb je geen manieren geleerd?" Het was eruit voor hij er in, in had. Innerlijk vervloekte hij zichzelf voor die opmerking, oh ja hij wist maar al te goed dat het een verkeerde opmerking was. Boris lach vervaagde weg, wanneer een vuist naar zijn maag wordt gegooid. En trap volgt, en langzaam verander je in een boxbal. Maar nooit zou hij tegenstrijden, hij zou gewoon wachten tot de duisternis hem kwam halen. Hem mee nam, naar zijn moeder, vader en zijn zusjes. Maar soms werd hij naar iets anders gebracht. Naar een zwarte vogel, phoenix, Dranzer in het zwart.

"Denk er aan niet gillen." Zijn ogen schoten open, wanneer de hand van Boris zijn broek in gaat. Een koude vlaag ging door zijn lichaam heen, terwijl Boris hem glimlachend aan blijft kijken. Daarna vervaagde alles naar het zwart.. 

_--_

"De koorts is al wat minder.'' Meneer Dickenson keek Hiro aan en knikte. Het was nu al 2 dagen voorbij. Er was nog niks veranderd, dan hoe hij was 2 dagen geleden. Meneer Dickenson was een half uur geleden aangekomen.

Gisteren handen ze contact opgenomen, en verteld wat er aan de hand was. Hij beloofde meteen te komen, alleen hij zat een stukje verder dan men dachten. __

"Ik ben bang dat ik meneer Hiwatari ook op de hoogte moet stellen." Had hij al medegedeeld aan de telefoon_. "Als er niks veranderd is als ik er ben."_

Kaily had de brok in haar keel weg moeten slikken. Ze wist nog niet wat ze moest doen, ze geloofde Kai, maar Voltaire geloofde ze ook…

Meneer Dickenson glimlachte triest. "Ik ga Voltaire bellen, tenminste als Kaily daar mee eens is." Hij wachten niet op antwoord. "Ken je me nog?" Kaily keek hem onderzoekend aan.

"Nee." Antwoorden ze eerlijk. "Of je moest die ene man in Afrika zijn, die elke dag de eten kwam brengen."

Hij glimlachte. "Nee, dat ben ik niet." Hiro kwam weer binnen lopen.

"We hebben een probleem."

"Welke probleem?" Stanley keek Hiro strak aan. "Laat me raden, het eten is op en Tyson is hysterisch geworden."

Hiro schudde zijn hoofd. "Dit is niet grappig Stanley, het gaat om iemands gezondheid waar jij verantwoordelijk voor bent. " Hij zuchten diep. "O ja Bruce is onderweg hier heen.."

"Dan bellen we Voltaire toch gelijk op." Antwoorden Stanley, "Dan laten we hem de beslissing nemen."

"Nee…" klonk een hese stem vanuit de deur opening. "Geen Voltaire." Meneer Dickenson keek verrast op. Wie zou dat niet doen? De jongen die net doodziek op bed had gelegen, stond nu voor zijn neus. "Asjeblieft."

Kaily ging er vanuit dat hij hoorden dat Voltaire werd gebeld en is met zijn laatste kracht hier heen gekomen…

"Kai m'boy, hoe voel je je?" Meneer Dickerson stond meteen op. "Kom zitten je moet rust houden, m'boy."

Kai schudde zijn hoofd. "Geen Voltaire…" die zin bleef hij herhalen. "geen Voltaire…"

"Oke, oke, geen Voltaire!" herhaalde Stanley de woorden van Kai. "Maar ga nu asjeblieft zitten." Geleid door Meneer Dickerson en Hiro zat hij een paar seconde later op een stoel. Kaily bleef staren naar de thee voor zich, terwijl ze de lepel in haar hand rondjes liet draaien tussen 2 vingers.

"Je geloofd me niet." De hese stem deed Kaily opkijken. Kai had zijn hoofd in zijn hand terwijl hij naar de muur achter haar staarden. Hij begon te grijnzen. "En ze zeggen nog wel dronken mensen altijd de waarheid spreken." Zijn grijns groeide iets verder. "Niet dat ik daar de behoefden aan heb… veel te moe."

Hij gaapte en liet zijn hoofd op de tafel vallen en sloot zijn ogen. "Asjeblieft, opa geen…" Zijn stem vaagde weg en hij viel in een rusteloze slaap . Kaily keek over haar thee naar haar broer toe.

_'Waarom maak je me het zo moeilijk Kai? Waarom kan je niet gewoon zijn hoe ze vertelde dat je was? Waarom ben je zo anders wanneer je alleen bent..?'_

"Stop… ik smeek… je… Voltaire…." mompelde Kai in een koortsslaap. "Het… doet… pijn…." Een gil bleef in zijn keel hangen.

Stanley legde zijn hand op de schouder van de jongen. Kai dook van angst in elkaar. Kaily kon het niet meer aanzien en stond op. Tranen glinsterde in haar ogen terwijl ze naar Kai toe liep. "Wakker worden!" Ze begon hem heen en weer te schudden. "Wakker worden zei ik!" Ze gaf hem een klap op zijn schouder. Kai zat meteen overeind.

"Ja… ik ben wakker…." Zei hij met een hese en vermoeiende stem.


	6. Note :: Belangerijk!

Haaii

HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT HET SPIJT ME HET SPIJT Me .

Is het nu weer goed tussen ons ? ? ^^

Echt ik probeer al dagen en weken een nieuwe hoofdstuk te posten ECHT WAAR!!

Maar eerst doet men internet vervelend.. en daarna stopt men laptop er mee en NU ben ik het verhaal KWIJT !!

Het is gewoon een wraak actie tegen mijn fanfic , maar dat maakt niks uit ik krijg me verhaal wel terug maar dat kan iets langer duren ! Maar ik probeer er zo snel mogelijk weer een hoofdstuk te posten en btw … als iemand tips heeft of slechte commentaar .. ALLES IS WELKOM!!

Ik leer van slechte commentaar (6)

Bedankt voor de aandacht en voor het gebruiken van jullie tijd ..

Xx Samantje

P.S. ALS DE VOLGENDE HOOFDSTUK ER IS WORDT DIT VERWIJDERD DEAL?? xD


End file.
